Pronombres
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Yo, tú, él, ella, ellos, nosotros y ustedes.


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

Made In Daneshka

* * *

><p><strong>Pronombres<strong>

**Yo**

No es necesario que diga mi nombre porque es obvio que me conoces, no por nada hemos compartido cuatro años de felizmente odiado matrimonio. Fui una de esas jóvenes acosadoras, y formaba parte de tu club de fans y debo admitir que muchas veces pensé secuestrarte, planeé abusar sexualmente de ti aunque no negaba la posibilidad de que tal vez y sólo tal vez, que tú también disfrutaras y colaboraras con ello. Pero eso no es relevante en estos momentos, mucho menos cuando nuestra luna de miel la pasamos yo en casa y tú en el trabajo.

Fue una suerte para mi y la envidia de todas el hecho de que nuestros padres hubiesen arreglado nuestro matrimonio, era el paraíso para mí y obviamente el fin del mundo para ti. Nunca nos llevamos terriblemente bien pero tampoco éramos como perros y gatos, sólo teníamos una relación amistosa en la que tú me evitabas y yo tenía que darle un uso extra al jardinero. Pero eso tampoco es importante.

Lo realmente importante es el hecho de que estoy aquí y tú... sinceramente no sé dónde estás y aunque me preocupe, sé que no es necesario, porque sé que estás terriblemente bien sea dónde sea que te encuentres.

**Tú**

No se me ocurre otra manera de comenzar esto más que reprochándote todo lo que has hecho, ¿cómo pudiste? Yo di todo por ti, Sasuke y tú ni siquiera has querido percatarte de ello en todo este tiempo. Es tonto y gracioso recordar las terribles crisis de celos que sufría por tu causa.

¿Una amante, quizás dos? mi mente, en ese entonces cerrada, no pensó en otra cosa que no se asemejase a una escoba con una falda. Realmente fue un poco grato saber que no me engañabas con otra mujer, pero fue un duro golpe a mi autoestima el saber que si tenías un amante y que éste, era un hombre. Te acostabas y sigues acostándote con un hombre, uno lo suficientemente bueno en la cama y en todo lo demás para hacer que me dejaras sola en casa durante las frías noches y los solitarios fines de semana.

Sí, lo sé, suena endemoniadamente cursi, pero estúpidamente para mi, no es nada más que la simple verdad de mi y mis sentimientos.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo que eso podría significar para mí? No, sé que no lo hiciste.

Después de que te encontré en tu oficina con él arrodillado entre tus piernas, vi reflejado en tu rostro el más puro deseo que nunca mostraste ante mí y mucho menos cuando estabas conmigo. Prácticamente te deshacías de placer ante la felación tan experta que él te daba. No sé cómo pudiste volver a casa después de eso. No me diste una explicación clara y tampoco respondiste a mis preguntas. Seguramente estabas seguro de que yo no insistiría y que tampoco contaría nada a nadie sobre lo que había visto.

No me convenía en ese momento que alguien supiese que mi esposo le encantaba disfrutar del sexo oral en horas laborales sin mi presencia...

Lo más gracioso de todo fue que, esa noche, tu secretaria llamó a casa para insultarme. Por mi culpa la habías despedido, pero no le culpes, eso de esperar y tocar puertas definitivamente, no es lo mío. Eres un maldito idiota, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, fui yo quien no quiso hacerle caso y entré a tu oficina sin pensarlo. Simplemente no pude evitarlo, algo me decía que no estabas solo allí adentro.

¿Quién lo diría? alguien como tú manteniendo una relación tan disfuncional como aquella. ¡Ja! aun recuerdo cuando no pude más y terminé por explotar. Me gritaste que ese no era mi asunto y que lo nuestro enteramente se trataba de un acuerdo familiar. ¡Joder! eso ya lo sabía, no tenías por qué recordármelo. En mi infantil y soñador pensamiento, me encantaba aferrarme a esa tonta y pequeña posibilidad de que llegaras a amarme como yo te amaba y te sigo amando.

Que tonta, ¿cierto?

Lo gracioso de todo es que pude haber sido yo quien arruinara tu fachada de vida perfecta de la manera en la que sucedió, pero lamentablemente esa tonta me arrebató cualquier posibilidad de hacerte sufrir y no puedo culparla, yo en su lugar, hubiese intentado asesinarte sin importarme lo que sucediera después de eso conmigo.

¿Vengativa? Sí, creo que sí.

Después de todo, lo aprendí de ti ¿Recuerdas?

Me pregunto si la odias, y espero que no ya que fue ella la que te dio el pequeño empujón que te hizo dar el gran paso que posiblemente nunca hubieses dado. Ese que tanto tú como tu amante necesitaban terriblemente.

Irónico, ¿no es cierto? ella te odia profundamente pero inconscientemente te dio justo lo que necesitabas en el momento indicado. Todo lo contrario a mí, que te odiaba y no te di absolutamente nada sino más bien tú me diste la mitad de tu interminable fortuna.

¿Odiarte? Sería estúpido el sólo pensarlo. Simplemente me cansé de ti y de tu estúpida y compleja personalidad inentendible para mi y para el resto del universo conocido y el por conocer.

Yo te amo y posiblemente siempre lo haré.

**Él**

Si no recuerdo mal, el nombre de tu amante era Naruto Uzumaki ¿Me equivoco? Posiblemente no, sabes que no suelo olvidar el nombre ni el rostro de las personas a quienes odio. Sí, lo siento si te ofende, pero lo odio terriblemente. ¿Pero cómo demonios no hacerlo? Mi fantasía vacía se desmoronó cuando él llego a nuestras vidas, o específicamente, cuando invadió la tuya.

Un simple conocido, un terrible rival y un viejo amigo. Tu mejor amigo. ¿Cómo no odiarle cuando me robaba hasta las más mínimos, miserables y escasos segundos a los que te dedicabas a darme las buenas noches o llevarme hipócritamente a un restaurant lujoso en nuestro falso aniversario sólo porque yo te lo pedía, o más bien, te lo suplicaba?

Patético, lo sé ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? al menos merecía un par de horas de tu muda y aburrida compañía para sentirme viva y no un cadáver deambulando por la mansión acompañada de una o dos botellas de Vodka.

Curiosamente, siempre me pregunté si eras igual de frío y arisco con él. Supongo que sí, tú nunca cambiarias por nada ni por nadie. Su voz gritona y su actitud infantil fueron lo suficientemente irritables como para llamar tu atención y muchas otras cosas.

Y sí, debo y admitiré que ese rubio tiene todo lo que una mujer, y en tu caso, un hombre, podría desear. Rubio, ojos azules, piel tostada con un cuerpo de muerte y el culo mas prieto y redondo que haya visto, toda una maravilla, después del tuyo claro está.

Debo confesar también que siento envidia por él, logró en tan poco tiempo todo lo que yo no pude en cuatro años, los cuales al parecer no le habías mencionado. Naruto no sabía que estabas casado, ¿cierto? Y es algo comprensible y lo entiendo, aunque tú tampoco sabías que él tenía una relación con otra persona.

Mentirosos...

Tú y él son sólo un par de tontos destinados a estar juntos aunque intenten separarse o separarlos.

Estúpidamente comienzo a creer que están hechos el uno para el otro.

**Ella**

Sin duda, esta es la parte más importante de todas y la que sin dudas terminó con la farsa que todos manteníamos consciente o inconscientemente. Aun recuerdo sus terribles gritos y golpes poco femeninos en la puerta principal. Sakura, o como quiera que se llame, armó todo un escandalo frente a nuestra casa sin el más mínimo reparo. Estaba gritando como una loca desesperada, te llamaba a ti con odio y frustración. Con lágrimas en los ojos y la ira atascada en la garganta, ella vino a buscarte.

Era obvio que deseaba confrontarte, deseaba insultarte y maldecirte hasta el día de tu muerte porque por tu culpa, su novio, Naruto, había terminado con ella después de casi dos años de relación, y todo para estar contigo.

Gracioso, muy gracioso. No quisiste escuchar y ella te abofeteó sin miramientos. Sí, aun lo recuerdo. Ella te maldijo, te insultó y prometió vengarse si no dejabas en paz a su rubio y tú, como un hombre que eres, te negaste.

Y ese fue el peor error de tu vida para tu falsa familia, pero el mejor de tu vida, porque con el te liberaste de muchas cosas.

Esa misma semana, tu fotografía salió en los periódicos y revistas junto a ella y un reportaje muy curioso y malvado: "Éste hombre me ha robado a mi novio".

Ella cumplió con su promesa, se estaba vengando. Y después de la terrible noticia, toda tu familia llamó para comprobarlo, pero tú sólo hablaste con tu hermano y con tu padre, todo quedo por completo desmentido como un reportaje amarillista hecho por una chica manipuladora y un periodista en busca de fama a los pocos días.

Ella había sido convertida en una loca en busca de fama y dinero.

Pero eso no importaba, porque la ira y la rabia te consumían, no sabías que él tenía una pareja y todavía no le habías hablado de mí, pero eso no era lo importante. No volviste a hablar con Naruto al menos por un mes y al menos aun mantenías la orden de alejamiento por diez metros para Sakura.

Naruto estaba desaparecido, tú estabas molesto y Sakura intentó atentar un par de veces contra ti y contra tu vida.

Y eso era definitivamente lo peor de todo.

¿Odiarla? quizás un poco por su falta de feminidad, pero terriblemente envidiosa de su coraje. Después de todo, ella había demostrado ser toda una mujer.

**Ellos**

No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero la noticia de que Naruto y Sakura habían vuelto llegó de inmediato a mis oídos. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello? Era increíble que de un momento a otro el amor que él te juraba se desvaneciera por completo y sorpresivamente sus sentimientos por su ya no más su ex habían revivido intensamente como una llama.

Yo estaba realmente molesta, indignada, frustrada y hasta cierto punto sentí empatía contigo. Tú reacción no me la esperaba, no hiciste absolutamente nada. No gritaste, no blasfemaste contra cualquier divinidad y sobre todas las cosas, no tomaste parte en el asunto. Nada. Eras como un cadáver putrefacto encerrado en su estudio, inmóvil y corroído.

Aun recuerdo cómo en una de esas noches, entré sin permiso a tu _mausoleo_ y te convencí de tomar un poco de alcohol, te dije que sería bueno para aliviar las penas y sin mucha resistencia me creíste. Tomabas todo lo que te daba y al final de la botella, te convertiste en un títere que respondería todas mis preguntas.

Toda mi ira y mi rencor hacia Naruto se esfumaron después de aquello. Me confesaste entre la inconciencia, que Naruto no había desaparecido, él había regresado a la hacienda de un familiar lejano y te esperaría allí hasta que terminases todos tus asuntos pendientes en la ciudad. Empezarían una vida nueva, solos los dos, en medio del campo y los árboles. Él le había contado todo a Sakura y por ello tuvieron una ruptura tan terrible.

Él la dejó por ti y ella no lo soporto muy bien. Pero tú, tú en tu actitud más cobarde lo dejaste esperando por más de dos semanas en medio de aquel paisaje campestre el cual moría por compartir contigo. Fuiste un cobarde.

Y ellos, ellos simplemente resolvieron sus diferencias. Naruto volvió a la ciudad completamente dolido y Sakura se encargó de que él confiase ciegamente en ella, le prometió estar a su lado y no dejarlo nunca de la misma manera en la que tu lo habías hecho.

Al final de la noche, te odié por ser un cobarde y los odié a ellos también pero más tarde comprendí que Naruto había luchado por ti desde el primer día y tú simplemente te habías alejado de él mientras Sakura se encargaba de darle todo lo que tú le negabas.

**Nosotros**

Fue muy monótona y tonta la manera en la que todo volvió a la normalidad. Seguíamos siendo un par de falsos esposos que demostraban ser una pareja completamente plástica y surreal. Tú ya no estabas deprimido y yo seguía bebiendo. Simplemente no podía soportar todo aquello, ¿cómo podías tú resistir a todo? parecías invencible y hasta cierto punto estúpido.

Tu familia y la mía comprendían por completo nuestra situación y aun recuerdo cuando me ofreciste la libertad, ¿Estabas bromeando cierto? yo jamás podría dejarte, me sería más fácil ir a la luna y volver en bicicleta. Y aún cuando tú no comprendieras mi actitud, yo sentía total empatía por ti.

Hice todo lo que una mujer enamorada podría hacer por su amor imposible, aunque sería una exageración si dijese que logré bajarte una estrella del cielo. Tú y yo, sin quererlo ni pensarlo, nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos o al menos así lo pensé y sigo pensándolo de esa manera. Te amo y lo sabes, aunque enteramente nunca llegues a corresponderme.

Nosotros, irónicamente, nos volvimos más cercanos en una semana que en largos cuatro años de ficticio matrimonio. Yo ya no te veía como un amor, sino como un amigo en una mala situación y tú me veías como una compañía segura que no dejaría que tu vaso de vodka llegase a estar vacío en ningún momento.

Y fue cuando una noche, me atreví a decirte todo lo que sentía y pensaba. Tú entonces, me miraste con ojos inexpresivos y luego asentiste.

**Ustedes**

Es gracioso y hasta cierto punto sarcástico el hecho de que en este momento esta sentada en el balcón leyendo la última carta que Naruto me ha enviado. En ella me escribe lo bien que están ambos en aquel campestre ambiente terrenal, lo bien que te sienta el aire libre y la ropa estilo vaquera. Rió un poco, éste chico es un amor, todo lo contrarío a ti mi querido Sasuke.

Aun no puedo creer lo buena amiga que me hice de Naruto, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Su sonrisa, su personalidad, su buen carácter y ánimo eran terriblemente atrayentes, además del simple hecho en común de que ambos te amamos con locura.

Sé que todavía te es difícil aceptar mi amistad con él además de mi agrado por la relación que ambos mantienen, pero no tuve otra opción más que aceptarla y a final de cuentas, quede terriblemente enamorada de su tonta y un poco ridícula historia de amor.

Se habían conocido de niños, habían crecido y sin querer habían tomado una distancia de dos continentes hasta que un día, por pura casualidad tropezaron en la calle

¿Destino? ahora estoy completamente segura de ello, ustedes nacieron para estar juntos y nada ni nadie los separará. Estoy hecha un asco de cursi.

Pero, modestia a parte, quiero que se tome en cuenta mi monumental sacrificio, después de todo, no estarías con Naruto de no ser por mi ¿recuerdas? sin mis ánimos, ni palabras de aliento no hubieses podido ir nunca a verle. De no ser por mí, estarías sentado justo a mi lado compartiendo este maravilloso vodka sabor a limón.

¿Recuerdas la charla con tus padres?, aun la recuerdo y me es enteramente graciosa, debo recordar mencionársela a Naruto para que ambos riamos plenamente a tus espaldas este verano cuando vaya a visitarlos. Curioso ¿no? se supone que tu ex esposa sería la última persona en el mundo a la que invitarías unas vacaciones a tu nueva casa con tu nueva y sexy pareja.

Se supone, algo realmente tonto. Las suposiciones casi nunca son asertivas.

Y debo mencionar, más para ti que para mí, que a pesar de estar completamente sola, me siento más plena y joven que nunca. Me gasto todo tu dinero a diestra y siniestra, pero no es nada de que preocuparse, la empresa sigue generando más billetes verdes. Por otro lado, conozco gente de vez en cuando y es placentera la vida de soltera, no tengo que preocuparme por ti porque sé que alguien más te cuida.

A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, te quiero, Sasuke. Tonto y malhumorado Sasuke.

Te amaré por siempre, quizás no al igual que te ama Naruto, pero puedo asegurarte de que mi amor va mucho más allá de mí y mis deseos.

Porque a pesar de nuestra falsa relación, tu significas todo para mí.

Y si tú eres feliz, yo soy endemoniadamente feliz ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte? Espero que sí, así que espero que no le estés causando demasiados dolores de cabeza a Naruto y que te estés dedicando exclusivamente a amarlo ¿entendido?

En fin, espero verles pronto estas vacaciones. Te quiero, no lo olvides.

Atte.: Karin, ex señora Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Yoshhhh!<p>

¿Qué tal? ¿quién ha podido llegar al final? xD

¿Malo, terrible, asqueroso?

hahahahahha xD realmente me ha gustado incluir a Karim en un fic y mas aun junto con Suigetsu hahaha

los extras lo valen! hahahahahahha

estoy cansada del cliché de que ella siempre este arrastrandose por Sasuke, asi q en esta oportunidad hice q ella lo ayudara xD

awww suiKarim! NaruSasu y SasuNaru!

awww q viva el yaaaoiii! XD

espero lo hayan disfrutado! :3

Reviews~? XD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
